


meet me in the snow

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Summer Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Meet me in the snow, Oliver,” he whispered, softly.





	meet me in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Again, Elio is eighteen here. I wanted to write about his birthday but it didn't make the cut.
> 
> Also, for when Oliver's on the phone, think of the old Motorola DynaTAC phones as the one he uses in the cab.

* * *

The snow painted the ground like a comforting blanket. It covered the heat of the summer, the woes of autumn, like those red, orange and yellow leaves that had fallen, the snowflakes take their place and with their shower, came the cold bite of winter. Elio loved the summer. He loved the heat and the need to swim, the itch to explore and forget himself in a world of nature and poetry. But he also longed for wrapping up in the winter, the need to be warm. To be warm with someone.

No, not someone. _Him_. Only him.

When Oliver left, their last kiss had been desperate and hungry, it was far too painful to kiss at the station. The hug had been heart-breaking enough. Now though, Elio longed to be in his arms, to be near him, to spend his nights wrapped up in that body and never come out. They kept in contact with letters and phone calls, but the itch to be near him, to touch him had never fully gone away. Elio supposed it never would. Their summer romance hadn’t ended. It had just…been cut short. Abrupt and sudden. As things with love usually are.

So, when his phone call comes that wintery afternoon, Elio’s heart skipped a beat. But Oliver’s next words had caused those beats to still all together. “I might be getting married in the spring.”

Elio wanted to throw up. He faked a smile and though there were tears in his eyes and his voice shook, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Oliver talking again.

“Convince me not to. Convince me to stay,” Oliver said. There was a desperate tone to his voice. “Tell me not to get married. Tell me to forget her.”

Elio shook his head, “I can’t do that, unless you really want to. It wouldn’t be fair or real.” His heart was thumping again. Tears clouded his vision.

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing it is real,” Oliver said. There was a hint of a smile in his voice. Elio paused. He heard a car pulling up outside. “Meet me in the snow, Oliver,” Oliver whispered, softly.

And so, he did. 

Elio searched Oliver’s eyes for the summer days and found them in his mouth.


End file.
